The Vampire's Prey
by starsinhereyes93
Summary: Voldemort's won the war. Every vampire on his side has been given a victim to feed off for eternity. Unfortunately, Hermione has been given to Draco, who is now a vampire. Can Draco overcome his thirst for blood and find friendship and love in her? DM/H
1. Prologue

The Vampire's Prey

**The Vampire's Prey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue

She could smell blood, hear screams in her ears, taste dirt on her mouth, but her eyes were betraying her. Blindfolded, a Death Eater dragged her along, and she was afraid.

Voldemort had won the war. She had seen him strike down Harry herself, with one final blow, and watch him drop like a fly. He had been distracted for a mere second. 1 by 1, like pigs for slaughter, the Order of the Pheonix had dropped dead. It didn't help that the vampires had joined the Death Eaters. Every death felt like a stab in the chest, and she cried and sobbed as she stumbled along.

She was surprised she was still alive. She'd been captive for 3 days. What was her chance of survival? Everything was working against her. First off, she was Muggle Born. Secondly, she had nearly brought the death of Voldemort with her hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Thirdly, she was a know member of the Order, and fourthly, she was best friends with Harry Potter.

17 was too young to die. She had her whole life in front of her, how could it end this early?

She suddenly felt a sharp blow to the head, and cried out in pain.

"Move along, Mudblood," the Death Eater spat. He hit her again. She winced and picked up the pace.

Finally she and the Death Eater came to a stop, and went through a door. Hermione could suddenly hear many screams, taunts and jeers all around her. She felt confused. The Death Eater suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, yanked her head back and took off her blindfold.

She wished she could put it back on.

There were many horrific sights surrounding her. She could see Cho Chang huddling in the corner of the big dark room she had been led into, being hit over and over again by the Death Eater Avery. Behind her she saw a nearly-dead Lavender being savaged by Fenrir Greyback. Penelope Clearwater could be seen being the victim of the Cruciatus Curse a few meters away. A few boys she didn't know sat in a spot, whispering quietly.

She looked back at Cho. Avery had stopped hitting her and was bringing her over to Hermione and her Death Eater. Cho's bruised and bloody body was dropped next to Hermione as Avery turned to her Death Eater.

"Cho?" Hermione whispered. "Cho?"

"Hermione Granger?" Cho whispered back weakly, opening her eyes slightly. "Is that you?"

""Shut up," growled Avery. He kicked Cho hard in the back of the head, and she fell unconscious.

"The Mudblood's pretty," he continued, looking at Hermione. "We could have fun with her, eh? Nott?"

_Theodore's father, _thought Hermione.

"No," Nott replied. "The Dark Lord gave strict orders. Bring them back here so the Dark lord can choose who goes where. And she's Potter's accomplice. There will be hard consequences for this one."

"Friggin vampires," sneered Avery. "Why don't we just kill the lot of them? Instead of giving them what they want?"

"The Dark Lord used them as allies during the war," replied Nott. "This is their repayment. And he wants them to _remain _allies. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"But the war is OVER!" exclaimed Avery angrily. "I don't understand it. Bloody hell." He turned to Hermione.

"You'll be lucky to get through the week, Mudblood," he sneered, putting his face close to hers. "When the Dark Lord's done with you, you'll wish you were _dead_. You better pray you're given to those vampires."

"W-What d-do you mean?" whimpered Hermione quietly, cowering at the floor.

"You haven't heard of the new contract for the vampires?" laughed Avery. Hermione shook her head.

"Answer when you're spoken too!!" Nott roared, slapping her. A tear slid down her cheek as the pain shot through her.

"No, I haven't heard it," she said quietly.

"The Dark Lord had a clever thought," continued Avery. "When someone loses blood, they take a blood replenishing potion to get more, correct?"

Hermione felt her heart stop for a second. She could see where this was going.

"Yes."

"So…" said Avery, smiling cruelly. "If a vampire drinks someone… that person will be able to take a blood replenishing potion to get that blood back."

"So in return for the vampire's service on the Dark side," said Nott. "The Dark Lord will give each vampire one person- just one. And until the victim dies of old age, the vampire will get to drink that person, and that person will always drink a blood-replenishing potion afterwards."

"So- it looks like your little friends will live long full lives, won't they?" laughed Avery.

Hermione couldn't believe it. With the whole vampire colony on Voldemort's side, there was no hope for them whatsoever. She had to admit, Voldemort was brilliant with his discovery, but to use it so vampires could have a never ending supply of blood?

The victims would only turn vampire if the vampires would seal the deal with a kiss straight after the bite, as the victims would be able to taste their own blood fresh. And how many times would this happen? Vampires would go too far, and create more and more of them. They'd demand more blood, and the blood supply would run out. This was terrible. They'd most likely rebel and try and overthrow the Death Eaters. Was she the only one who could see this happening?

There was suddenly a gasp from one of the victims, and all the Death Eaters went silent. Putting up their hoods and masks, they turned around to face a dark stage Hermione hadn't noticed before. She looked up herself, and gasped at what she saw.

Lord Voldemort had taken the stage.

His sickly white face seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. His cold look silenced anyone; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the crowd. He was wearing a black robe that fell to his feet, and his snake like eyes scanned the crowd. For a moment he locked eyes with Hermione, but she looked away again, frightened.

It was a moment before he spoke.

"Death Eaters," he began, his voice crisp with and frightening. "You made it."

The Death Eaters stood, waiting to hear more of his speech.

Voldemort smiled. "This is an important gathering for us today. As you all know, the vampires played a key role in our triumph over Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. This is our chance to congratulate them- and reward them."

Hermione heard Avery sneer, but turn into a cough at the last minute. This remained unnoticed by Voldemort.

Voldemort suddenly turned to a man standing by the door. "Bring in the vampires."

The man opened the door, and in streamed about 50 vampires. Some were young, some were old. But they all had a resemblance: Pale, bat-like and fearsome. Nobody would approach them off the street, they looked that daunting. Hermione gasped when she noticed Draco Malfoy standing in the crowd.

Since when had Draco become a vampire? He seemed to glow in the crowd, and he still had his devilishly handsome looks … but he was sad. She could see from his solemn expression he didn't want to be there, or be a vampire for that reason. His mother must have been devastated.

"We have a special guest here tonight," Voldemort suddenly said, smiling. "Please welcome, Muggle-born Hermione Granger."

Hermione gasped as she heard her name. Voldemort was staring right at her, a horrible smile on his lips. Every Death Eater in the room seemed to have their eyes on their, and she felt naked, and vulnerable.

"Bring her up!" Voldemort shouted, and there was a roar of approval from the Death Eaters.

Avery, Nott and another Death Eater suddenly grabbed her, and held her over their heads as she struggled to break free. But she was no match against the strength of 3 men, and even if she did escape, there was still an army of vampires, the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself ready to stop her from escaping. She was so afraid, it was eating her up inside.

It wasn't long before they reached the stage. The Death Eaters shoved her up onto the stage, where she fell on her knees in front of Voldemort. Voldemort cocked his head to the side playfully, before turning back to the Death Eaters.

"Do you know who this is?" Voldemort asked his followers. "This filthy disgusting, dirty-blooded Mudblood?" The Death Eaters and vampires nodded, and the victims whimpered at the sight of their friends.

"This is Hermione Granger," said Voldemort, smiling. "The little girl who thought she could bring me down along with Potter and his other accomplice. Well, she thought wrong, didn't she?" The Death Eaters roared in agreement. " This little bitch set out to kill me. And now she is alone, everyone she loved dead. She too, deserves death, does she not?"

The Death Eaters stomped, and yelled, until Voldemort set up a hand to silence them.

He smiled. "No. Death means to end the pain. She should go to the vampires!!!"

"HER BLOOD IS TAINTED!" yelled one vampire from the crowd. "WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DRINK HER?"

Surprisingly, Voldemort didn't react angrily. "Yes, her blood _is _filthy. Disgusting. And I've thought about this… and I've decided that the whore can go to none other than Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gasped. Her, a meal for Draco for the rest of her miserable existence? She'd rather die. It wasn't just the pain she'd have to put up with, but the humiliation of knowing that he had won… that she would always be beneath Malfoy…

"You know the Mudblood, don't you Draco?" said Voldemort. "Worked along side her in your school days, did you not? I thought this could be a good reward for your family's failure of the capture of Potter a few months back."

Hermione saw Draco nod, his head held die. Anger was welling up inside her. She would NOT go to Draco. She wouldn't be his little pet. _He _was beneath _her._ He was disgusting, his personality. She'd die a thousand deaths before she lived with him for eternity.

"I'LL NEVER GO WITH MALFOY!" she screamed suddenly. It was an outburst for her anger, and she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Voldemort smiled almost kindly at her, and before she even noticed his wand move, she was on the ground writhing in pain. It was horrible, she just wished he would kill her now, surely she would go mad with the pain-

And it lifted. Voldemort helped her roughly up by the hair, and called out, "Draco, come collect your prize."

The Death Eaters shouted and jeered at him, shoved him as he came over to the stage. He didn't try to stop them; he just looked at the ground and tried to avoid eye contact. Finally, he reached the stage, and he uttered a quiet thank you to Voldemort.

"Enjoy the Mudblood for eternity," sneered Voldemort, and he tossed Hermione over to him. Hermione tried to struggle as Draco held her, but she was so tired. She was out of energy. She stopped struggling, and stayed limp, as he threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

She had become Draco's chew toy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Howdy. I hope you enjoyed the prologue for _The Vampire's Prey. _It's my return to fanfiction, so do me a little favour and review the story if you liked it. It makes me want to write more chapters


	2. Escape?

**The Vampire's Prey**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be exceedingly rich. And that would be cool.**

READ THIS…. A/N: I would just like to say, to all you Twilight fans out there, I thought of this idea _before _the book came out. I wrote it down and only have recently come to write it. I'm not trying to re-write Twilight it any way through a Harry Potter form; it just came to be like this. Yeah. So enjoy my non-copying story :P

Chapter 1-

She woke up on a cold hard stone floor, sweating. It grazed her skin slightly as she rolled over and groaned, her head throbbing. Where was she? She was confused… she couldn't remember what had happened the previous night. Her head was a cloud of confusion.

And then she sat up. And saw _him_.

The sight was an odd one. She was in a stone room, with a deep lush green and red carpet covering half the floor. A massive intricate painting with a mahogany frame hung over the merrily cracking fire she was sitting next to, and various green leather couches surrounded it.

In one couch facing her, sat Draco. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, but looked thoroughly miserable. He was sitting, leaning forward, staring intently at Hermione, and holding his hands tightly in front of him. His face was pale, and his eyes had a hollow hungry look. Everything flooded back to her.

She stood up quickly. The vampire glanced up at her, not reacting in any way.

"Don't come near me!" she screamed, backing away, searching desperately for a door.

"You're not going anywhere," said Draco quietly. "I need to eat."

It was a simple answer, but Hermione was horrified. She could only imagine her life ahead, Draco's 3 course dinner, and the horrible thing was she'd always come back from her near-death experience with the blood replenishing potion.

Draco stood up, and before she could blink he was right next to her, holding her in place with two hands on her shoulders.

"You can't get away," he managed to breathe out. "Now don't say anything."

It only took her a second to figure out what he was doing, but it was too late. He lunged for her neck, pushing her honey brown curls out of the way, and sunk his teeth into her bare flesh.

The pain was excruciating. It didn't match the Cruciatus Curse, but it was close enough. She was strong enough to withhold the screams, but she winced and gasped as he drunk deep, draining her blood from her neck.

After a minute or so, as she was about to faint, Draco stopped drinking and turned away from her. Hermione fell to the floor as he let go, gasping for breath as she clutched her neck. Blood was on her hands, and she lowered herself onto the ground, hoping to die.

Draco walked over to her and scooped her up like a baby, as if she weighed nothing, walking over to the couch. He cradled her there, and only paused to reach for the potion on the small table next to her. He opened her mouth, and poured the red potion down her throat, until she drank every last drop. He then left her on the couch and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the 2nd time that day, Hermione awoke in the same room, this time placed comfortably on the couch. She was covered in a thick fluffy white blanket, placed on the green leather couch. There was also a large white bandage covering the left side of her neck. Her neck was killing her.

_Oh god, I never want to go through that again_, she thought. She looked around to find Draco, and saw him nowhere. Deciding to escape, she stood up quietly, and crept out of the room to find a way out of the large house.

She rounded into a long dark hallway. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get out there. She rounded a corner, and walked straight smack bang into a solid figure, falling down onto the stone floor.

"Going somewhere?" sneered a sly voice.

Draco grabbed Hermione up by the wrists, forcing her upwards, and then marched her into the large kitchen, where he shoved her down into a chair. He leaned towards her, placing his hands on the arms of the chair until their faces were only inches apart. Hermione couldn't help but notice he was exceedingly handsome, with pale sharp features and clear grey eyes. But it was a casual notice. She knew she hated him for keeping her here, and… feeding off of her like that.

"Now," he began. "Explain."

"You can't keep me here," she replied, matching his calm tone perfectly. He looked more like his old self now he had fed; not as clammy and distracted.

"Oh yes I can," Draco growled. "And if you value your life you wouldn't try and get away."

Hermione laughed. "You know you can't kill me. Do you really think Voldemort would give you another victim to feed off of for eternity if you killed me?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. Their faces were very close, all he'd have to do was lean forward an inch or two and place his warm lips on hers… He hadn't been with anyone in months, not since he'd first been bitten. But he still had his pride. He might have had to drink her Muggle Born blood… but he wasn't going to lower himself to share something with her. She still was Granger, best friend of Potter. He stood up, moving away from Hermione entirely.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?" he yelled, annoyed.

"Well if you plan to torment and drink me for the rest of my life, yeah, I'd like to know where I am," she spat out. She winced as her neck throbbed even more painfully, causing a headache.

Draco glared at her. "You're going to learn not to answer back. I don't always eat for necessity."

"Oh, so you're going to use your new vampire powers to try and intimidate me? Always using something to try and make yourself bigger, Draco. You're the same pathetic ferret you were at Hogwarts, trying to terrorize all the other students using Crabbe and Goyle."

His reaction completely took her off guard. He let out a roar of frustration and kicked a chair to the ground.

"You think I like being this? This MONSTER?" he roared. Hermione was shrinking back into her chair at this point, afraid of him. " Do you really think I CHOSE to be this?"

"How were you turned then?" Hermione asked quietly.

It was a while before he answered. It seemed like he couldn't stand to look Hermione in the eye, and instead he went to stand by the large window, and look out onto the snowy hills.

"I haven't been a vampire for long," he began. "It was 3 weeks after you, Potter and Weasley vanished off the face of the earth.

"I was living with my parents still, working with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, trying to bring you down. My parents and I didn't want anymore to with it, Voldemort was pushing us too far. He was already angry with my father about the wands and our failure to capture you over and over again. He held my father responsible. So I was angry with everything, at how the Death Eaters had to use our place for the meetings… and how there was no hiding anything from Voldemort."

"Go on," Hermione whispered quietly.

"I went into the forest near our house for a little time on my own, to think," he continued. "And… she was there."

"Who?"

"The girl. She was beautiful. She said _I _was beautiful, unappreciated. She leaned forward as if to kiss me, but aimed for my neck instead. It was only after she started drinking from my neck that I realised she was a vampire. I felt a fool to fall in so easy with her, but half of me didn't care what happened. After she bit me, she _did _kiss me, and I tasted my own blood off her lips. And that's how I was turned."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand."

Draco whipped his head around to face her. "You can't turn someone of the same gender as you a vampire. The vampire first needs to bite the person, drink them for a while- and then kiss them. The kiss represents the seal of the deal, and the person tastes their own blood. Off the vampires lips you taste your own blood- and that's when the changing process begins. It depends on the person how long it takes to turn into a vampire, but it took me the night. I lay in my bed and screamed from the torment, but nobody heard me."

"What happened after that?"

"The usual things that happen when you're a vampire. I couldn't go into the sun- it blinds us so we can't see. I suddenly felt the thirst for blood."

Hermione stood up. "And why couldn't you just drink animal's blood?" she demanded. "Or blood from a Muggle blood bank?"

Draco shook his head. "It has to be fresh, straight from a human or we begin to fade away. And when my parents found out what I was, they were horrified. My mother couldn't stop crying, and my father was mortified. He didn't know what to do with me. And then Voldemort found out… and he laughed. And then laughed more. Finally my father had no choice to banish me from the house… he called me a monster. And now I'm here. In my own house in the hills. And Voldemort gave me you… to humiliate me even further."

They both remained quiet for a long period of time. Hermione stared at him, trying to visualize what he had gone through, what he had suffered. But still, he was selfish. Choosing to ruin Hermione's life, just to save himself? He was a bastard. And still, after what she had heard, Hermione refused to be bitten by him. She'd get away.

"How often do you have to feed?" Hermione asked after a while, touching her neck protectively.

"Every 3 days or so," he replied quietly.

"Can't you just let me go?" she pleaded. "Why do I have to be punished for what happened to you?"

Draco sighed. "You're not going to die. Why do you think you have the bad end of the deal? I'm the one who has to drink your blood… and you're Muggle Born."

"Oh get over it," Hermione spat out. "I'm not going to let you abuse me like that anymore… if you think you're going to drink me again, you're sadly mistaken."

"We'll see about that."

She wasn't going to get out tonight, she knew that. Draco would be watching like a hawk for any sudden movements. She believed the best thing to was to go to sleep and re think her strategy. She'd get away before the next 3 days was up.

"I want to go to sleep. Where do I go?" she asked, crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

"I'll walk you," said Draco quietly, moving towards the door.

Hermione scowled. "I think I can take myself to bed, Malfoy."

"But I don't trust you."

She bit back a retort- she was beyond tired. She followed him through the hall, and into a small room. The room was simple. A mirror, a double bed, a plant and a wardrobe. Hermione marched into the room, stood in front of her bed and crossed her arms again.

"Now get out," she stated simply, sitting down. She watched, waiting for his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't leave the room until I come and get you in the morning." And with that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind me. Hermione threw a pillow at the door after him, then lay down on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

She didn't sleep well. Her neck hurt too much. She dreamed of a pale, blonde boy darting around her as she grew more and more dizzy. Every time she whipped her head around to face him, he would be on her other side. Her head was killing her; she didn't think she could make it in time. Finally she woke up, stood up and threw up nothing in particular into the pot of the plant, and slumped back onto her bed. The injury on her neck was throbbing.

It was 7 AM when she woke up yet she didn't know the time. She was awoken by the sound of the door, and she opened her eyes just in time to see Draco walk in. His flawless pale face looked concerned as he bent over her, checking to see whether she was awake or not.

He pushed her slightly. "Granger?"

"Get out."

"You and this room smell disgusting."

"It's what happens when you have an injury and there's no pain relief, dick."

Draco pushed her again. "I said get UP. And go shower. When you're done you can eat."

"I'm not getting up. I figure if I smell as bad as I do it'll put you off me. Also if I don't eat, my blood may go thin and I may die. Therefore if I don't eat, YOU don't eat. Get out."

She didn't think she had the strength or the motivation to get up anyway. There was no food in her stomach, she was dizzy and everything hurt. Just as she was about to roll over and shut her eyes, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up effortlessly and lead out of the room.

"Let go!" she yelled weakly, attempting to struggle. "I'll kill you- I'll kill you!!"

Draco walked her into the bathroom and stood her up in the shower; making sure all her weight was supported on him. He seemed to check her over for a moment, studying what clothes she was wearing, and then against her will ripped her shirt off her head so she was wearing her singlet, and then removed his own t-shirt.

"Rape," Hermione managed to cough out. "Sexual assault. Get off me, pervert."

Draco shook his head at her assumption, and then turned on the cold tap, letting it drench Hermione and himself. She yelled and coughed and spluttered and tried to escape, but he held her tightly, making sure the water washed away the dirt and the smell off of her. When he was sure she was clean, he turned the taps off and got out of the shower, seating her down on the floor and handing her a towel.

"Feeling better?" he said coldly. He sighed as she made no attempt to dry herself; just sitting there quietly, staring at the wall behind him. She was sick from all the events that had happened in the past couple of days, and she was going to catch a cold. If she got sick, he'd have to drink sick blood, which would then make him sick. He picked her up again and this time took her to the main room, seating her in front of the fire. He sat behind her and attempted to dry her hair with the towel.

"Get off me," she coughed, nearly as pale as Draco now. "How many times do I have to tell you? And what are you doing?"

"Trying to dry a pathetic excuse for a human being," he shot back, frizzing her hair up purposely.

She shivered, and he draped the massive white fluffy blanket over her shoulders.

"What I meant," she coughed. "Is why are you helping me? I hate you beyond passion."

"Simple answer here," Draco replied coldly. "You get sick, I drink your blood again, I get sick, you get sicker, you die, I have no blood, and I fade away. Simple?"

"You're an idiot to think you drinking me is going to happen."

They sat quietly for a while. When Hermione's hair was dry, he fetched her shirt, and then went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he called out, rustling through his cupboards he'd stocked up.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," she replied weakly, crawling to the door and attempting to stand up.

Draco scowled. "I will force feed you if I have to!" he bellowed. "You eat or I will MAKE you eat, Mudblood!"

He heard no reply, so walked out, only to find Hermione weakly walking to the door, supporting herself on the wall. He growled, picked her up and put her back into the main room, ignoring her pleas and moans. He then fixed her a bowl of cereal and shoved it into her hands, sitting opposite her to make sure she ate it.

She took a mouthful of the cereal, and then pushed it away, feeling queasy. She couldn't eat- her stomach wouldn't allow it. Draco sighed and put it back in her hands.

"I want to go home," she coughed.

"And I want to be human again," Draco replied simply. "We can't always get what we want."

"What about my parents?"

"They're still in Australia, aren't they?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm the only one that knows."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Her parents were still alive. "And how did you find out?"

"I hear things."

"Right."

There was a moment's silence, and then-

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"If you make me stay here, I'm going to make this as difficult for you as possible."

"We'll see."

____________

A/N: Did you like? Review review review. I love reviews =D thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed the prologue. I will jump onto the 2nd chapter ASAP.

lucybelle


	3. Proposition

**The Vampire's Prey**

A/N: Yay I've done Chapter 2. This is where I get applause, and you nice people promise to review the chapter once your done reading it =) Pretty please? By the way- sorry for the confusion on my penname. I sometimes jump from lucybelle to starsinhereyes… but I'm just sticking to the latter now.

Chapter 2

She was better the next morning. She had awoken to a stream of sunlight breaking through her moth eaten curtains from outside, and she felt better for it. It was less bitter that morning. The bed hadn't been broken in- it was a hard, lumpy mattress that wouldn't properly suit the sleeper's needs, and the doona was far from warming. But yet, that morning was less cold than the last. She swung her legs around to step out of bed, stretched, then walked to the dirty windows to check the climate outside. It was merely frosty.

She smiled to herself. Today would be the day she'd get out of this house.

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and up the hall to place herself in the kitchen. She'd be well behaved and polite today. She'd eat her breakfast without argument. She'd tidy up where she'd made mess. If all went to plan Draco would be lenient and give her some privacy. Then she'd get out when his back was turned.

Draco smoothly entered the kitchen, and Hermione casually observed him from the corner of her eye. He had a very gentle walk. For his height, she was surprised his footsteps didn't make more noise coming down onto the tile floor, but it was like he walked on water. Today he was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants; the blue played with his eyes. Hermione believed he looked… passable.

"Morning," she said simply.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Good… morning," he replied warily, not taking his eyes off hers. "Not throwing up this morning?"

"Nup. I feel better." She sat down at the small wooden table and folded her hands. "What's for breakfast?"

He scowled at her. "Do I look like your slave, Granger? Get it yourself. Yesterday was a one off."

Hermione stared at him patiently for a moment. "I don't know where anything is," she replied simply. "I haven't exactly received the Grand Tour of the kitchen." He glared at her for a moment, to see if she was being smart with him, but then thought better.

Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up- Hermione obliging without hesitation in fear of being hurt. He pulled her over to the top cupboard, where he wrenched it open and pointed to a container.

"Cereal," he said. He then hauled her over to the fridge, and opened the fridge door in the same manner he did the cupboard.

"Milk." She nodded.

He pulled her over to the lower cupboard, and bent down, taking her with him. He yanked open the door, and pointed.

"Bowls."

And finally, he took her to the drawers. A little bit rougher, he pulled open the drawer, only to have the knob come off in his hand. He cussed.

"Spoons."

He pushed her down into the chair roughly. "Now you know where everything is. Go get your own breakfast."

There was a moment's silence. Then he watched in amazement as Hermione sighed, and retrieved everything she needed for her breakfast. She then sat down and started to eat- without complaint.

"What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously, sitting down slowly. "If you piss me off, I'm going to eat you a day early, you hear?" Hermione didn't respond to this, and continued to eat her breakfast. Draco left the room.

She found him after breakfast lying on the floor on his stomach reading a book. He was so at ease she felt kind of bad for disturbing him. He had a pleasant expression on his face and he turned the page, and for a moment she forgot he was a vampire.

He looked up and saw Hermione. Immediately a crease in his brow formed as he frowned at her. He closed his book and sat up. She remembered.

"What do you want?" he asked nastily, crossing his arms.

Hermione inwardly sighed. He was so aggravating. She bit back a smart remark and forced a small smile on her face.

"Umm… well, you see, I kind of want to shower," she began calmly. "And I don't have any clean clothes to change into."

He rolled his eyes. "Can't you wash the ones you're wearing?"

"And stand there naked at the washing machine?"

He smirked at the thought. "Go ahead."

She clenched her fists. _Stupid Malfoy_, she thought. She gritted her teeth and turned around, counting to 10. When she rotated back around her face was pleasant.

"Can I please have some clothes?"

Draco leaned back, and laughed, amused at the situation. Granger. Asking him for clothing. He could be mean and let her suffer. It'd be hilarious, watching her stomping around dirty. Girls despised being dirty. Then again, he had to drink her. It'd be unhygienic to drink her when she hadn't changed in that many days. He pondered on his situation for a moment and then spoke.

"I'll grab you for something today, but then we have to… uh, _acquire _some clothes. And you're washing the ones I lend you."

She trailed after him into his bedroom. His room was surprisingly well kept, without a house elf. His room was dark; the curtains were closed and his walls were coloured a deep emerald green. Typical. He still mourned for his Slytherin days. He had a large wooden bed with a black bedspread.

"Are you allergic to the sun or something?" she muttered. "What's with the curtains?"

"I like the dark. It's just something that's developed from becoming a vampire," he replied.

He walked over to his large cupboard and rustled through it for a moment. Finally, he pulled out some garments and handed them to her.

"Stain them and die, Mudblood," he said simply. "Now go shower."

She forced a smile in gratitude, the turned her back and inwardly cursed. She hated being beneath Malfoy- having to make sure she didn't displease him. He led her to the bathroom, handed her a towel, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She began to strip down, praying to God that the water was going to be hot, and also praying Malfoy wouldn't storm in for some unexplained reason- when she noticed the window. It was a long thin window, just above the sink. She was on the second landing- it'd be a fair way down to the ground. She stood on the sink in her underwear and bra and looked through the window. It wasn't too high- sure she'd break something jumping down but there had to be another way.

It'd be the perfect opportunity to get out while Draco thought she was in the shower.

Instead of showering, she began to dress in the clothes Draco had given her. He had passed her a red flannelette country-style button up shirt and a pair of jeans. She sighed as she rolled the jeans several times so they didn't drag on the floor.

She glanced out the window again. There were pipes connected to the side of the wall; she could climb down. It'd be difficult, but it'd be worth it in the long run.

She turned on the shower full blast to set the scene, and then hastily opened the window to its fullest. She stood onto the sink, jumped onto the ledge and took a deep breath. It seemed so much higher now she was taking the plunge. She turned around and found her footing on a pipe.

It seemed to take hours to get to the bottom. Several times she seemed to slip- only to find her footing again to keep climbing down. She tried to remain optimistic and focus on the task on hand- foot down, hand down, hold on, don't let go; but the thought that Draco might spring her loomed in her head and threatened to distract her.

Finally she reached the bottom, and she smiled at her triumph. Hopefully, if all went to plan, she'd find her way to the main road, stay low, follow it up into town, change her clothes and-

"What do you think you're doing?" said a cold voice behind her.

She turned around to find Draco standing there, staring at her with his eyes livid. She'd never seen him so angry. He seemed to be attempting to control his breathing; he looked ready to tear her apart.

"Fresh air," she replied briskly, swinging her arms around. "And you?"

In a flash, he had punched the wall next to her head, his fist going slightly through. She was cowering against the wall now, afraid her head was going to be next to be slammed, but he just stared into her eyes with such fury she was too afraid to say anything.

"Would you like to come inside?" he whispered into her ear icily, leaning in so close his body was pressed against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back, her voice weak with fright. "I want to go home…"

"Are you a fool, Granger?" he roared, grabbing her arm roughly. "There is NO home for you to go to! Hogwarts is gone to Voldemort, all your friends are dead, and your parents are in Australia. How do you plan to retrieve their memories without a wand? Would you really jeopardize their safety just to be with them- knowing the Dark Lord doesn't know their whereabouts?"

"Anything's better than here!" she screamed, wrenching her arm free of his grasp. "I'm not going to be your food!"

"Survival of the fittest, Mudblood," he sneered. "You will get inside, or I will _make _you get inside."

She stood there, tears welling up inside her eyes. She furiously wiped them away, refusing to let Malfoy see weakness. In one swift movement, he had her thrown over his shoulder walking back to the house. She beat on his back furiously, but to no avail. He was a vampire. He was stronger than her. He ignored her yells and walked back into the house.

When they got inside, he threw her onto the couch roughly and pulled up a chair to face her. She was still crying.

"I'm not going to go over this again," he said coldly, showing no pity for the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You WILL stay here. You WILL have to accept I need you every 3 days. You will NOT try to escape again."

"I'm not a child," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "Don't speak to me like one."

"Then don't ACT like one!" he shot back at her.

They seemed to stare at each other furiously for ages. Finally, when she stopped crying, Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to my room."

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, standing up as if to block her. "Do you think I'm just going to let you go back to your room to let you attempt another escape?"

"I'm tired from the climb," she sniffed furiously, standing up also. "You can't watch me all the time."

He glared at her. "You think so?" Again, he had her over his shoulder in the blink of an eye. She was now beyond angry. He had twice now violated her- picked her up against her will, brushed against her outside. From over his shoulder she glanced the hallway as they entered her room, and he threw her carelessly onto the bed.

He crossed his arms. "You can go to sleep now." She waited for a moment as he stood there motionlessly, his grey eyes boring into her.

"Get out!" she screamed at him, shutting her eyes tightly attempting to block him out.

"And let you run off again? I think not."

"You're not going to sit there and watch me sleep," she said ferociously.

"It's the middle of the day. I'm not tired. Plus it's my house," he said. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

He walked out of the room for a moment, and Hermione sighed. She couldn't stand it much longer here. She was telling the truth; the climb really _had _taken all the energy out of her. She crawled underneath the bedspreads and lay down, shutting her eyes as tightly as she could so she could gently fall into a slumber. Then she heard a clunk. She sat up quickly, to find Draco sitting down on a wooden chair he had just retrieved from the kitchen. He was casually leaning back, watching her intently. She groaned and got out of bed again.

"Get OUT of my room!" she screamed, attempting to push him out of the chair. He merely sighed and grabbed her wrists to stop her. She struggled, and then broke free.

He gave her a little push and she was back on the bed again. "I'm not going anywhere. So you my as well try and sleep now if you're _that _tired. Teaches you not to climb down houses."

She ignored what he said, and continued to sit on her bed. She crossed her legs and leaned against the wall, arms folded crossly. She'd fight the sleep. She wouldn't give in. She would NOT sleep while Malfoy was in the room. It was going to be a long day.

She stared into his light grey eyes, her face furious, as he mirrored he expression. It was silent- except for the ticking of the Grandfather clock in the hall she detested. The minutes ticked by, and not once did they break their eye contact. Minutes turned into an hour, an hour progressed into 2, and for hours they sat there, just staring at each other.

The minutes grew harder. She was beginning to feel the sleep fighting her, threatening to make her close her eyes and rest. Several times she could feel herself nodding off- her muscles were so sore and they too wanted to relax, but she pulled her head back up and continued to stare. Not once did Draco move- he was in exactly the same position he had been in 4 hours ago.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. With no control, her eyes shut and her head lolled. She had fallen asleep.

When she opened her eyes again faintly, she felt a light cool hand brush against her forehead and the sound of a shutting door a moment later. She had been placed gently into her bed, and the curtains had been shut tight to block out the light. She closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clock read 6:00 PM when she entered the hall. She'd been asleep for about 2 hours. She added up the hours in her head. It had taken about half an hour to climb down the pipes, and then those many hours just staring at Draco in her room… this was ridiculous.

She walked into the lounge and found him reading his book again. She'd never known he'd taken an interest to literature at school. Then again, she had tried to block out Malfoy completely. _Sigh_. Her waking up at abnormal hours and finding Malfoy was becoming an irritating routine.

"I think we need to talk," Draco said, taking her by surprise. He closed his book and stood up. "Take a seat?"

She merely glared at him angrily, taking several steps away from him. He sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead.

"This can't continue," he sighed, looking up at her. "This whole escape thing you've got going in your head. It starts and ends now."

"I am SO sick of having this argument with you. I want to get out of here. I'm going to die here with your stupid sucking thing."

"It'll get easier," Draco said, putting his head in his hands. "Stay 1 month. Just try it out. If you can't stand it here… I'll… try and find somewhere for you to go. Ok?"

You contemplated his suggestion for a minute. If he kept his word, she could be out in a month. But then again he was a vampire. But her escape plans had been stupid. She had no real plan in mind, no real place to go now that her friends where… lost.

"Fine," she spat, standing up. "A month. You better keep your word."

And she stormed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yes yes I know it was repetitive. I'm going to make it more interesting. Sorry for the wait!! Please comment. Byeee.


End file.
